


(you're my) superhero

by jincess



Series: bam-tober [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - The Incredibles (Pixar Movies) Fusion, Cookies, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Kid Fic, Kid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, Parenthood, Parents Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Soft Mark Tuan, Superpowers, Sweet, a day in the life of markbum with their kid bam, ep 1: CAN BAMBAM STOP LEARNING MORE POWERS, jaebums a water manipulator marks like elastigirl and bams like jackjack, nd yj can also turn invisible and levitate yugy can do fire stuff, theyre mentioned but jacks can turn invisible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: bambam always thinks that his appa and papa’s powers are so so cool -- his appa can do super cool water and ice tricks, and his papa’s like a bendy ruler and can stretch out to do anything. that’s so cool! but he thinks his powers are cool, too, and he giggles as he starts to float away from mark’s grasp.





	(you're my) superhero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tremmy_chii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tremmy_chii/gifts).



> DAY 7 its a weekend so we out here!!!! doing fics early!!!!
> 
> the incredibles au!!!!!!!! I wanted to make jaebum like mr incredible pero like . jaebum with water powers . consider that. but mark is like elastigirl and bams like jackjack!!!! just three yrs older lol
> 
> its still technically a bam fic bc it has its focus on bambam mainly!!! not all fics will be all cute boyfys there will be some kid fics like this or some good ol' ot7 loving and all the jazz :D

bambam giggles as he stands on his tiptoes, grabbing the cookie jar and pulling it close. he opens it and grabs a cookie before shoving the jar back, and he turns to waddle his way out of the kitchen when he sees mark staring down at him with amusement. “hi, papa!”

 

“what are you doing, you little rascal,” mark chuckles, and bambam squeals when mark reaches forward, arm extending further until bambam’s in his arms and suddenly bambam’s against mark’s chest, looking up at mark with fascination. bambam  _ always _ thinks that his appa and papa’s powers are so  _ so _ cool -- his appa can do super cool water and ice tricks, and his papa’s like a bendy ruler and can stretch out to do  _ anything _ . that’s  _ so  _ cool! but he thinks his powers are cool, too, and he giggles as he starts to float away from mark’s grasp.

 

“not so fast, sweetheart,” mark says, pulling bambam back down. the four year old was like a jack of all trades -- mark always pleads with any of their friends to  _ not _ use their powers around bambam because it seems as though he’s able to copy them all to a weaker extent. he almost got a heart attack when he saw bambam making balls of water in the air from all the water in their pitchers after seeing jaebum do so. “who said you can have a cookie?”

 

“me!” bambam grins adorably at mark before taking a bite from his cookie. “i wan’ed a cookie!”

 

mark hums as he carries bambam out of the kitchen, and he startles when bambam suddenly disappears in a flash from his arms. he groans loudly and yells, “jaebum! bammie disappeared again!”

 

he can faintly hear bambam’s giggling floating around him as jaebum comes downstairs, eyebrow raised. “invisible or teleporting?”

 

“teleporting,” mark sighs. “the last thing we need is for him to  _ also  _ learn how to be invisible. that’s why i tell jackson to not do that around bambam.”

 

“appaa _ aaaaa _ ,” bambam’s voice rings throughout the house, and jaebum starts to snicker as he goes to grab the cookie jar. “appa, do water tricks!”

 

“your papa would kill me if i do,” jaebum snorts, holding up another cookie as he walks out of the kitchen. “c’mon, bammie, if you appear again, i’ll give you another cookie.”

 

bambam suddenly appears in another flash in front of jaebum’s face, floating upside down as he grins at him. “cookie?”

 

“finish the one you have first, you rascal,” jaebum says, pulling bambam into his arms and going to sit down on the couch, mark joining him immediately. he watches fondly as bambam hurriedly eats the cookie in his hand, making grabby hands at the one jaebum’s holding. he hands it over, and bambam starts to eat this one slowly, nose scrunching up with joy.

 

“how was preschool today, bammie?” mark asks gently, petting bambam’s hair as the toddler swings his legs happily. 

 

“i made a new friend!” bambam hums. “his name’s yugyeom! he’s best friends with me and jaejae now.”

 

“that’s really cool, sweetheart,” jaebum smiles, kissing the top of bambam’s head. “is he nice?”

 

“super duper nice,” bambam nods. “he also has cool powers like us!”

 

mark freezes and makes eye contact with jaebum -- it was bad enough when bambam learned how to levitate like youngjae, the power becoming one of his two favorites to always use -- and he doesn’t know if he can deal with bambam learning another power, no matter how weak it’ll end up being. “th-that’s great… what’s his power?”

 

“he can make  _ fire _ ,” bambam says, eyes sparkling with fascination, and mark whispers a small, “ _ oh no _ ” as bambam hops off jaebum’s lap and grins up at them, saying, “like this!”

 

bambam thrusts out his hand and the tablecloth on the coffee table catches on fire, and jaebum thrusts out his own hand to extinguish it with water. mark’s ready to scold bambam, but he’s looking up at mark and jaebum with such excitement that mark just sighs and picks up bambam, bouncing the toddler in his arms. “how about we don’t play with fire for now? let’s just stick with water with appa, okay?”

 

“okay,” bambam nods, leaning his head against mark’s shoulder. “oh! and jaejae learned how to turn  _ invisible _ like his baba! he and uncle jackson can both turn invisible!”

 

mark and jaebum make eye contact again, and jaebum cracks a weak smile at the despair in mark’s eyes. 

 

this was gonna be a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u all enjoyed!!!!
> 
> feel free to ask for a certain bam ship / ot3 / or just ot7 with or without a prompt uwu!


End file.
